Amazon Girls in Greece
by Meagana
Summary: A Continuation of Connecticut Amazon in Ancient Greece, Xena and Gabrielle's family life with Zoe, Ali, and Rosie's, they're all Amazons and it's their life together.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Ali's POV **

I am working on my scrolls. I know how to read and write like most of my age mates. I still can only hear Zoe and the voices of the Gods and Goddesses I adjusted though. Laria still spends extra time with me, and Nellie is still my Special Helper dog. Rosie my little sister is a year old now. She can walk but she didn't like to. She prefers to crawl. Mama says it's because she's not steady on her legs yet, I don't get why our cousin Vander, could walk and run like right after he was born Zoe says it's 'cause he's a centaur. It's almost summer's end and we're traveling on Argo, and Kari to Grandma Inn, because I need Nellie. Mama is driving Kari who is pulling a cart with me, Rosie, Nellie and Zoe in the back. And Mommy is riding Argo. We couldn't bring my coin but Mama told Mommy with the baby, and the Dog a cart would be best and Zoe volunteered Kari, So we took the cart. Rosie is sitting in a special seat that, Laria built to keep her safe in the cart, and we even have some bags in the cart. We are three days away from the village. Mommy and Zoe were out hunting, and Mama was tickling Rosie's belly. Nellie was at my feet. I'm glad she could come, Kallen couldn't. he had to stay behind, Zoe got mad she wanted her Dog to come too, but Mama said her Dog wasn't a helper Dog and didn't do anything Mama and Mommy couldn't do.

**Gabrielle's POV **

Ali was writing, Rosie was laughing, Zoe and Xena came back with rabbits and birds butchered and ready for the stew pot. They put down their weapons and put down the butchered birds and rabbits.

"All ready for you my bard….."

Zoe went over and put her hand on Ali's shoulder, Ali brought her head up. "Hey, Ali, why don't we search for vegetables?" Zoe said. "You and Me…."

"That sounds like a great idea." Xena said She looked into Ali's eyes. "You know Mama's stew is always better with Mushrooms or Radishes why don't you two go see what you can find…..see if you can find dessert while you're at it."

"Okay, Let's go." Ali said. Zoe grabbed an empty sack and took Ali's hand, and they went to searching. Nellie at their heels.

"I feel bad for Ali, it must be hard to function outside the village." I said. "For her, We haven't left since we lost her hearing, we were going to after the baby was born last year but we had that rash of rain storms and I didn't want to leave the village with the baby she less than a month old."

"I remember. She's been protected in the village since she's lost her hearing with exception of the few trips Aphrodite has taken her on, and when she's with her Lovey and she can hear everybody….."

"Yes, apparently Fire God is really funny, and nice."

"Zoe likes him too. Although she thinks Artemis needs someone…."

**Zoe's POV:**

"Are you okay, Ali?"

"It's hard, Zoe. Outside the village."

'I know it is, but we'll be at Grandma's inn, soon….."

"In a Week….."

"That's not so long before they got us, Mom and Mama spent years on the road." I knelt down and dug at some mushrooms, Ali saw some birds eating berries and went to pick them. I approved. After we got mushrooms, a small onion, Radishes, beans, and enough berries for three pies. We added the Mushrooms, Radishes and Beans to the stew the berries would be part of dessert, breakfast and would be saved for a snack on the road the next day. Rosie was eating the stew with her fingers, we had a nice but very small stream by our campsite. Mom always found us a stream, or pond or something, she was good at that. Ali was being Quiet again.

"Stew's delicious as usual Mama." I said

"Thank you sweet girl."

"Yum Yum." Rosie added.

"Thank you, Rosie." Nellie was enjoying her own stew.

"Mommy?" Ali finally said.

"Yes, Ali." Mom said with her hands since it was too dark for Ali to see her lips but the fire and moon were bright enough for her to see her signing and she was fluent in sign language Laria made sure of this.

"Does Grandma know I'm not the same?"

"She knows, she knows the fever took your hearing and you're able to read lips, and you speak with your hands, and that you have a special dog that helps you."

"Mommy I'm scared it's safe in the village, except those two times it wasn't." I was about to say it really wasn't.

"Zoe." Mama told me in a warning tone. I closed my mouth.

"Mama…." Rosie said. "Berry…."

"Not yet Little girl." Mama said. "We need to finish dinner first."

"Dinner all done, Berries.' She insisted.

"alright you've eaten enough stew let's get you cleaned up, but you need to wait for your sisters. Nellie, you want the rest of the baby's stew?" Nellie Barks and Mama puts the bowl down in front of her on her way to bring Rosie to the stream. Nellie starts in on it. After dinner we all have Berries, then we wash the bowls. And set them aside, we get ready for bed, and all sleep close together in our firs. The next day we pack up and get on our way, By Noon three days later we're in a village, We've been in this town before, many times, but not this inn, We stop and check in the Inn when it starts raining. Argo, and Kari get checked into the Stables. And we go to the Inn. I'm Holding Ali's hand, and Mama's carrying Rosie. There's a woman Mama's age behind the desk.

"Welcome to Thera's Inn, I'm Thera. What can I do for you?"

"We need a room big enough for all of us" Mama said. "And Access to a bathing room."

"I have a room with two big beds on the second floor there's only one bathing room, it's on the first floor, the two older girls can share, the baby can sleep between you and the dog better sleep on the floor…."

"That's perfect thank you." Mama then went about getting a good price. I sometimes forgot her skills. After she got a good price, and agreed to tell stories in the Inn, for coin, we went up to the room. I laid on the bed it was at least clean-ish, it didn't smell and it was bug free, not all inn's could say the same. We went to the bathing room and cleaned up, Mom Kept us in the room, while Mama told stories, and we were put to sleep without Mom, I told a story to Ali and Rosie. And Mom Sung to me. The next day we left after breakfast. It was hard with all the mud, horsed may be okay in the mud, carts not so much. But we managed to make it to a safe place to camp for the night. That night though, Rosie just didn't want to go to sleep, she had some kind of Melt down. Ali went to sleep easily, but the rest of us were subjected to Rosie screaming and carrying on. Besides actual Gods, Ali can only hear Demigods and me, since I'm on the same level as a demigod. So she does hear Callie. At least that's how Dida explained it. So she was couldn't hear Rosie's ear splitting screeching.

"Mama I thought she outgrew this.' I said covering my ears.

"Xena we have to do something she's going to make herself sick."

"Mama she's all red….." Gabrielle patted her back and a large amount of gas escaped from both her mouth, and her bottom. Then she quieted down. "That must have been painful…..she's all quiet now, I didn't think she need to be burped anymore."

"It happened because she got so upset." Mom said. "Rosie why'd you get so upset?"

"No like tunder."

They looked outside it was thundering and lightening out. "Baby, Nothing bad will happen to you." Mom said coming over and rubbing her back.

"No like it, it loud." Rosie cries. Rosie eventually fell asleep, so did I. the rain had stopped and we continued on the road. I was entertaining everyone with a story, an Amazon version of Cinderella I cooked up, instead of a ball it's a skill challenge, instead of Prince it's a Princess, instead of a fairy Godmother it's Artemis, there's no singing mice, and so glass slippers, and Cinderella isn't Amazon she's just a villager being mistreated by her stepfather and stepbrothers.

Mom spoke up. "I know that story, a similar one anyway I heard it in Chin…."

"it's old fairytale, I just changed the details….."

Rosie piped. "Zo, 'nother story."

"Alright, how about Dida's favorite, used to tell me this story all the time; the real history of the Amazons."

"I'd be interested of that too." Mama said.

"Well, maybe I shouldn't….." I teased….

"Oh, yes you should." Mama said.

I smiled, "alright, back along a long time ago, Back when there were only tribes, and weapons were made of sharpened rocks fastened to sticks, spears and the like, A Tribe women as their men had been wiped out, needed a savior, a shaman their only surviving male used a magic to bring their savior from the future he was given help by the Titan Phoebe he managed to bring her from the future, she was scared 15 year old girl and not a warrior. But she had some things going for her. She was smart, tenacious, more than a little clever and she various skills the tribe could use, but the moment she arrived she just screaming in panic she didn't magic existed and the local tribe of cannibals attacking last time she checked she was in the uncle's office looking at an artifact. Samsara, Ephiny's direct ancestor, a legendary Amazon warrior, but hardly anyone's idea of an example of patience knocked her out and asked her tribal leader of this was their savior. Samsara was getting even angrier than usual, they asked for a savior not someone with no skills, she couldn't hunt, she could barely cook, she had strange clothes, and spoke strangely, of course Samsara had been angry since her father had been killed. The savior a girl named Cyane was called the Utma the savior, and she taught them how to tame and ride the horses in their area, and Samsara grew more and more bitter and angry. In the end they defeated their enemy and pledged to become the Amazons a tribe of women devoted to helping people, Samsara and Utma were odds for many years, as were their followers. The followers of Samsara's way of thinking wanted them be Warriors only out for blood and Vengeance and the Utma wanted them to be a people of honor and peace, to constantly helping those who couldn't help themselves. Three mortal generations later, Phoebe handed the reins over of her precious amazons over to Artemis from Grandmother to granddaughter. Many generations later, the tribe had grown into a large nation the size of a small city state in it's own right spread into several small tribes throughout Greece that still communicated with each other during the war with troy Zeus had ordered his daughter to get her Amazons involved they were one large tribe in Greece, and a She had refused to get her chosen and beloved people in a war they had no business being in, Zeus and Ares especially were furious she disobeyed and they plotted and her tribe was split up, Some of the tribes were began traveling far from Greece's shores and the ones that remained stopped communicating with each other for many years. Eventually the tribes in Greece at least, and the Northern tribe that sat on the border with Thrace, began communicating but the other tribes that had went other countries had not, and the few rebel tribes that stopped using Amazon ideals, or had become nomads were harder to communicate with and the fact that her once proud people and complete people were so broken hurt the Goddess but there was hope in a Young girl who would one day go lead her tribe a Young Princess who would one day be Queen, she would unite the tribes. The heart of a bard, the spirit of a warrior, the mind of a scholar, and the cleverness of a Chess master."

"that's a great story, Little one." Mom said.

Gabrielle's POV

"Mom can I ask you a question." Zoe asked.

"What?" Xena answered.

"Well, the more I think about the more I realize that wisdom, intelligence, and cleverness are all different things."

"This is true."

"But if Athena is the Goddess of Wisdom, well, I've never met her but she wise, or is just smart, because neither of her sisters mentioned that she was very clever."

Aphrodite appears, Xena from stops Argo, I stop the Kari from my seat behind her in the cart. "You can say that again, Junior Sweet Pea."

"Lovey Lovey." Rosie said.

"Hi, tiny little sweet pea." Aphrodite said.

"Morning Lovey." Ali said

"Aphrodite this is as good a place as any to stop for lunch, we're having fish would you like to join us?"

"I'll join you but I'll not having fish." Aphrodite said. She snapped her fingers and a dining room table with fancy comfortable leather chairs and a high chair were there. Half an hour later the fish was caught and being cooked, My family was enjoying Aphrodite's company, and My mothers were enjoying the wine, and Ali, me and Rosie were waiting for the Cakes she snapped up for dessert we loved with Dida visited. She said that Ali was destined to be not only a great Amazon Historian and Bard but a great mortal Match maker, because she gave her enough of her mojo and smarts to get the job done.

"So I'll do your job?"

'No not exactly, your not a God, you can't make things happen that aren't there, but you'll recognize it when love, or like is there and you'll help people get together. I have been choosing several dozen mortals every generation for a while now, always women and give them the skills, and a little mojo so they can make with the matchmaking. I can't be everywhere at once. Even if I am a Goddess. That's where the village Match maker came into being. Not every village match maker is one of my chosen, but many of them are. At Ali definitely is. She can recognize when two people belong together whether just for a little while forever, and she has the skills to make help them get together."

"What 'bout me?" Rosie said playing with her fabric doggie.

"You have a little bit of me, and Arte in you. But mostly you're just a normal little girl, you'll probably have many skills like your Mommy, and have your Mama's ability to talk, but your special in your own way. Because you can be anything you want. Your sisters have things they have to do, you don't."

Rosie giggled I don't think she understood. We had lunch and the cakes and nutbread Aphrodite snapped up, then she left and we went back on the road. The next few days went quickly and before anyone knew it we were in Amphipolis. We took care of the horses and cart and got everyone inside. We went through the backdoor, and met Cyrene in the kitchen, She hugged us.

"Grandma!" Ali and I yelled and ran to her. She hugged us. She lifted Ali and hugged her tight. She placed Ali on the kitchen table.

"Hello, Ali. It's good to see you." Grandma said making sure Ali could see her mouth. "I missed you Dear heart."

"I missed you too, Grandma. I have a little sister, now. Her name is Rosie…..and she gots blonde curls, and Green eyes."

"I see that thought she had black hair."

"It turned blonde as she grew, I'm surprised it's curly though." Xena said

"Your younger brother had curly hair, your nephew has curly hair but it's black like Toris, and Lyceus smile as well, He has so much like Xena, of course he has Toris's nose, and ears. And Greer's eyes….."

"where are they?"

"Well, Greer is at the market selling the fish Toris caught, Toris is back out on his boat, and Lyceus is around here somewhere…"

Three year old ran in crying "Grandma, Grandma I gots a splinter in my finger….."

**Zoe's POV **

"I'll fix it Lyceus this is your aunt Xena and Aunt Gabrielle, and your cousins Zoe, Ali, and Rosie." She lifted him up and put him next to Ali, and got her healer's kit. I knew getting out splinters were about 100 times worse now then it was in the future. Grandma and Mom patched up, Lyceus. Mama and I went to see Aunt Greer at the market while Grandma fussed with Ali and Rosie, Lyceus came with us because he wanted to see his Mommy.

"Mama." I said holding Lyceus uninjured hand.

'Yes, sweet girl."

"When I get big, instead of a sword I was thinking of using Sais like you."

"Well, we have another set in the weapons hut. No one uses them, most of the amazons don't like them very much though Your Mom and Eponin are both masters at them. You'll need to be trained, but if that's what you want, that's your choice. Staff, Chobos, Bow and Arrow and Sword are all weapons that we have no choice but to learn as Amazons but once we're adults we're not required to use them as our chosen weapons."

"I understand."

"In fact since your Mom's gift to the tribe a lot of our Amazons are choosing to use more of the exotic weapons to wear, as long you're trained properly in the basics, staff, chobos, sword, bow and arrow, you can choose whatever you want or nothing at all as personal weapon. You'll notice that a lot of the Amazons in the village don't wear or carry weapons every day."

"When we going to see Mommy?" Lyceus said

"We're almost there." Mama said

"There she is!" I said. "Aunt Greer!" I waved.

She smiled but she was with a customer and had to continue her deal. After she was finished we closed the distance between us and Greer scooped up her son and hugged him.

"Mommy!"

"Hello Gabrielle, Zoe."

That Nice at dinner, We ate then the little kids went to bed. Then Mama and I told a story together using Romeo and Juliet as a basis. Dida did like to keep me informed. She may not like me to watch too much movies or TV, but I did watch some, and she did keep me informed of art, literature, history, philosophy of the past anything she thought my help. Which is why we owned all the seasons of buffy and Angel, and let me watch them whenever I wanted. She also owned Once Upon a Time, which was I enjoyed, and Warehouse 13 Which was fun. She liked strong Women. But she also kept it relatively age appropriate so she kept a lot of the Crime Dramas and such out of my reach. After that one story Mom took me upstairs and tucked me in, and Mama stayed downstairs and told more stories. I was happy we were visiting Mom's stories.

"Did you have fun telling the Story, Little one?"

"Yes, Mom. Do I have to….." I yawned…."Go to sleep….."

"I believe so, Little one….."

"I can't believe I've been with you and Mama almost four years."

She smiled. "It's hard for me to believe myself." She ran her hair through my hair which I always took down and one of my mothers brushed out before bed. "Do you regret anything?"

"Yeah, everything that got me a spanking….."

"Almost?"

"I can't remember every spanking, Mom if I can't remember how can I regret it?"

"Good point, I see you getting very sleeping, Little one and We have a big day tomorrow."

"Alright, Mommy….." I said as I felt myself drifting off.

**Xena's POV **

I smiled as I kissed my oldest on the forehead, I missed Ali, then checked the baby and kissed her then I went downstairs and listened to my wife tell some stories about our adventures. My mother was happy she was making some serious coin from her tales. I decided to help my mother serve drinks and bus tables. Toris and Greer were doing the same but it was really busy. I smiled, I missed my family. The kids were all asleep, and My Wife was doing what she loved, and we were all together. I was happy to be with my family even if I knew we'd have to go back to the village and our life there. I was happy their too, but it was nice to visit.

**A/n: Next up more on the family visit. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Changed to combat writer's block. **

**Gabrielle's POV **

Morning as usual comes the far too quickly. The girls woke me up by jumping on me. Though it had changed instead of Zoe jumping on me, Ali jumps on me, and Zoe tosses Rosie on top of me, then Zoe tickles me in my sensitive spots, then me and Xena turn on all three of them. Just like we do every morning back home. By the time we're through each of us are laughing and out of breath and ready to start our day. We all get up, get washed and dressed. Zoe and Xena go take care of all the horses in her mother's barn even the guest horses, then they chop wood, while I gather milk and eggs for Cyrene with Ali in tow. Lyceus and Rosie are currently playing with his blocks on the kitchen floor. While Cyrene and I are making lost apple bread. Ali, Zoe and my wife are sparring, and Greer is resting she's not showing yet but she's with child and she's starting to need rest. Two men, and one married couple stayed last night and we need to prepare enough for them as well as us. The married couple are only are young Damia's daughter Melaney and her new husband Darius, he's a Leather Craftsman and has just gotten past his apprenticeship. He will set up shop here in Amphipolis so their honeymoon will he short. We all toasted them last night, which lead to mine and Xena's love story, including all the Gods, monsters and bumps along the way. It took most of the night, but I told it, in a series of interconnected stories which is how Cyrene made out so well last night. It was actually liberating and somewhat Cleansing to do, that not to mention intense. I cried when we got back to the room while Xena held me, I cried myself to sleep. Then of course I had my girls waking me up. Which I always love, even though I still hate getting up. I never mind getting up for them. And When I had to get up with the baby, it suddenly got a lot easier. I know weaning her had to be done that she was reading for soft food all the time and not my milk but it saddens me because it means all my girls are growing up.

**Zoe's POV **

We were all having breakfast together, the family and our guests. Two of our guests were a young couple on their honeymoon in Greece Honeymoons are usually a Month, but if you lack money they're not, and of course Amazon Honeymoons weren't. Melaney, Desa's sister and her husband Darius are here for two weeks, before they go back to their lives. Strangely enough he looks a lot like Chace Crawford, weird. There are also two grown men, one who is cheerful and tall and lanky with muscular legs. His name is Cosmo and he has a son named Tobias, who was my age, but was taller and thinner. There is also a man who reminded me of Professor Snape from Harry Potter in appearance except he was dressed in Greek clothed and didn't talk. He looks remarkably like him, he's tanner of course, but even the sneer is the same, and he's traveling with a woman who's his wife. And she's exactly the opposite of what you'd imagine snape's wife to be, bubbly, happy, kind, all that.

"Cosmo, is what brings you to Amphipolis?" Mama asked.

"Oh, My son and I are going to my father's Farm, right outside Amphipolis, he's too old to work it alone anymore. I was messenger for years, I'd settled away from home when I'd met my wife and had Tobias. I born to be a messenger one of the fastest runner's in the business, Tobias is too, but Da needs me, and I can't hardly refuse him. With my wife gone it seems only right we both come home. So we packed up what we could on our backs and made the trip on foot to Amphipolis, shouldn't be another five candle marks after breakfast to my father's farm…."

Mom smiled then said. "We have a cart we could hitch it up give you a ride."

"No thank you for your kindness but it isn't necessary, I made my living for 15 years as a messenger, walking and running is what I do best. It isn't very far….."

"Well least fill up your water skins before you leave…." Grandma said.

"I your kindness Cyrene we'll do just that."

"Oh, what's your father's name?"

"George." The rest of the breakfast included small talk. I learned Desa was doing well, and so were her brothers Athan, and Dorian. Melaney was going to keep working at the bakery, while her husband worked at the leather goods and cobbler shop, they would both be making coin. And living with his father for now. At which point Grandma offered to rent them a room, a reduced rate for help around the inn since they would be part of the household. They both considered this. After breakfast we cleared the dished and I kept Ali close to me, we moved into the kitchen for cleaning purposes. I took Mom aside.

"I didn't like the way the dark haired man was staring at Ali, and I didn't like his permanent sneer either. Something's up, and I don't like the way his wife was looking and her and Rosie either."

"I didn't like it either. I'll look into it, little one."

"I will too."

"No, you'll do nothing. You're the child, I'm the parent. I deal with the big stuff, it's your job to be a kid."

"So what do I do?"

"Go see if Desa can play."

"Alright." I went leave. She grabbed my arm. "After you help with the dishes."

After the breakfast dishes were handled I went across the street to the bakery. Desa was working behind the counter with her Da.

"Hi, Desa. I guess you can't come out and play with me."

"What did you have in mind?"

"That I teach you to spar….." I said. "Aunt Greer and Grandma have extra staffs. I could teach you behind the Inn."

"Da can I?"

"Will Xena or Gabrielle be supervising?"

"Yes, or course and if they can't we'll just play games with Ali and Rosie. Or Spy on Melaney and Darius."

He chuckled. "Alright, go on….."

Desa and I walked back into the Inn. Grandma greeted me "Hello, darlings, Cosmo and his son left."

"That's too bad but they did say they had to get to his father's farm."

"Yes, he did."

"Grandma where do you keep your extra staffs?"

"I'll get them for you, but you're not sparring without adult supervision." A Quarter candle mark later. Ali had her staff and was readily waiting her turn. Mama was watching and ready to step in and coach if need be, I had my Staff, and Desa was armed with a spare. She was just standing there.

"I'm not sure what to do….." She said.

"Mama why don't you show her, so she gets the idea."

"Okay." Desa handed her the Staff. And Mama and I sparred, She got me several times but I blocked her more times than she got me, and of course She blocked me more times than I got her but I managed a partial hit to her thigh, and an actual hit to her shoulder. I didn't realize we were moving so fast, when we stopped, Desa's jaw was on the ground.

"I can't do that…" She said.

"With training you sure can." I said. "It only takes a month to get the basics, Grandma could teach you after we leave she knows them, so does Aunt Greer….."

"And they teach you this in school."

"Yes."

"Ali come on, spar with Mama." Mama said. Then I began teaching Desa the basics. After Desa learned the basics she sparred with me and Ali. When Grandma called us into lunch. We all eat. Ancient Greek Snape was still sneering at Ali. She wasn't aware of it. But I was, and I wanted to hurt him. Melaney and Darius were all over each other it was really funny, but Desa didn't think so. She kept turning pink. Rosie was in Mama's lap as she head her.

"Gabrielle could I take Rosie from you?" Grandma said.

"Sure, Cyrene." Mama handed Rosie to Grandma and Grandma started letting Rosie eat the finger foods in front of her.

"SO besides sparring what do you learn in school Zoe?" Desa asked

"History, Sums, Philosophy, ethics, hunting and tracking, tree climbing. All skills Amazons need…."

"When do you learn reading and writing?"

"The last few of nursery, which you're in until you're 7, Ali knows how to read and write, Kaia her teacher thinks she's very advanced for her age, that's because mama works with her…." Damia entered soon as we finished our fish soup, Grandma gets lots of fish free because of Uncle Toris. So her Menu has a lot of Fish in it.

"Hi, Damia." Mom Said.

"Xena, I see you have another daughter."

"This is Rosie, Rosie this is Damia."

"Hi!" Rosie said. "Dama, I Rosie."

"Hi, Sweetheart. Aren't you just darling? She has your eyes Xena, and Gabrielle's hair. She's sweet looking."

"Yeah, She's definitely sweet…..and You remember our other daughter's this is Ali, she lost her hearing so try to make sure you're facing her when you're speaking to her and Zoe."

"Hello. I need to take Desa home. She has chores and schoolwork to do."

"Oh, that's too bad well, we'll be here two weeks she's welcome over any time….."

"And so is Zoe."

**Gabrielle's POV**

After talking to Melaney for a few minutes, Damia and Desa left, and the two lovebirds went back up to their room. Zoe thought it was gross, I shook my head, she wouldn't always. Bion and his wife disappeared as well. And Bion, the sneering man and his keep looking at our Ali. Xena and I both agree he's up to no good the way he keeps looking at Ali. He wants her for something, the way he looks at her is not good, I just thank the Gods it's not lust in his eyes, but that doesn't mean he doesn't want to hurt her. He's planning something. He wants to do something to either her or Rosie he keeps eying the two of them. He doesn't eye Zoe, but he keeps eying the two of them. Xena thinks he's working for one of her old enemies. That's as good a theory as any I suppose. Before he does anything, we need to keep our girls safe. I have no doubt that Zoe can keep herself safe, well mostly she's never gone against an adult man before, but it's the little ones I really worry about. Rosie, Lyceus, and Ali were playing on the floor with their blocks and Nellie was watching them. Zoe was working on some of her schoolwork scrolls. And Bion had disappeared again which was worrying, the door had opened and One very familiar face. Joxer the Mighty. Cyrene went up to him.

"Can I help you?" Cyrene asked.

Xena and I did too. Xena was the first to speak. "Joxer, what are you doing here?"

"Gabby! Xena I didn't know you was doing to be here!" He pulled us in from a hug on either side. Ali comes over followed dragging Rosie, Nellie follows and so does Zoe, and Lyceus followed soon after.

"Mama who's this?" Zoe said

"This is your Uncle Joxer…."

"I heard you had kids and that's why I haven't seen you in so long, I'm glad you two are finally settled down and happy. What are their names?"

"Well, the oldest is Zoe, She's 12, the next is our middle daughter Ali, she's six now, she's deaf but can read lips just fine so make sure you're facing her when you're talking, and the littlest is our baby, Rosie, she's one, and this is our nephew Lyceus" I said as I picked up Rosie. "We'll give you the whole story later."

"Sure…."

"Unca Jox" Rosie said. He smiled at her, and touched her cheek.

"Will you be needing a room, Joxer?"

"A small room, it's just me. I missed traveling with you two, but I'm doing fine on my own. I'll even help out where I can. Xena I've really grown into myself. I'm helping more and more villages all on my own now."

"Well since you're here you could help us out with something." Xena said I knew she was thinking of Bion.

"Sure….." He said with smile. "Whatever you need. You know I'd do anything for my girls."

"Since you're helping my daughter, I suppose the room is on the house….."

"Well, I suppose I could do more than just help out your daughter. I could do chores too. If things needed getting done….."' He said earnestly. "Honestly, your daughter and daughter-in-law are my dearest friends, Cyrene they mean everything to me. I consider them more than blood, I don't mind helping."

Cyrene smiled at him.

"We'll put you in Leander's room, my son's father in law, he passed away recently in the village market. We haven't really rented out his room yet, that way I won't be losing money if someone comes to rent."

"Thanks Mom." Me and Xena Both say.

Xena points to the bag at his side "Is that all you have?"

"I travel light you know that."

"Come on We'll show you to your room." Xena said. "Mom could you watch the kids."

"Like a hawk Xena, I promise." We took Joxer to his room, and we all sat down.

"How did you get them Xena?"

"Four years ago Zoe appeared to us, in a giant purple puddle on her horse, and changed the course of our lives….." I said. I went through the story telling it as plainly and honestly as I could, but in truth the story needed no embellishing.

"Wow, as I said before I really am happy for you. In truth I'm thinking of setting down myself, I can't keep up with the warrior life much longer, and I get lonely, I want a wife and children."

"You'll find someone Joxer…."

"So what's going on Xena?" Joxer showed concern. "I'd say you seem scared if I didn't know better."

"I am scared, I think our children are in danger. Bion is a guest here, he's about 26 he has shoulder length black hair a Roman nose, and a permanent sneer. And he seems to have taken an interest in my younger daughters. He keeps looking at them, he's planning something."

Joxer takes on a serious look. "Anything you need Xena you know that. You and Gabrielle are my best friends, my family, I'd do anything to help you."

"I know Joxer." Xena said with a smile. "We really just need an extra set of eyes and ears right now, and maybe an extra set of hands once he does whatever he's planning."

"I'll help keep an eye on them." He said with his typical goofy grin.

**Joxer's POV**

It's good to see that the girls still need me once in a while, My girls It was funny running into them, I really didn't think I would. I was just going to leave a message for Cyrene and stay a few days. But now that I'm here and needed. I'll stay as long as I'm needed of course, and maybe I'll follow them back to the Amazon lands, they have a small village of Men and Centaurs, and a small village on the other side of them of families and farmers, I'm sure I could find my place in one of them, and be around Xena and Gabrielle in case they needed me. Or maybe I'll set up somewhere else but I think it's definitely time to hang up my sword and settle down it's not as if I don't have other skills I could be a musician, a carpenter, a farmer, I could open an Inn, or become a farmer. After I settled into to my room. I came downstairs, and my nose was assaulted by the smell of sea air and fish. I found a tall blonde woman with a squirming curly dark haired toddler on his hip, next to a cart off fish, in the kitchen and a Male who could only be Xena's Brother.

"Can I do anything to help, I promised Cyrene I would help out while I'm here." I said.

"No thank you, I'm Greer, Xena's sister in Law, and this is my husband Toris. We've got it under control. I'm going to take these to the fish stand, Toris why don't you bathe and get some sleep, you've been awake for many hours."

"Alright, Lyceus little Man you want to bathe and go to sleep with Da?"

"Yes!" He said and reached out for his father, Toris took him and they left the room.

"Do you need help?"

"No My father and Toris built the cart so it's easy to use, I just have to roll it down to the Market and start selling. Whatever I don't sell will be given to the orphanage on the way home."

"That's great." She left out the back door. I watched her go, and I stopped outside and saw, Gabrielle watching her two younger children being chased by her oldest. Her oldest finally catches one of them, the youngest Rosie and lifts her up and starts tickling her. And her sweet giggles echo through the small court yard.

"Join us, Joxer we're just relaxing." Gabrielle said. "Xena is off doing something…."

I nodded he knew she was doing something important. Like watching Bion or possibly following him.

"You could be the monster who chases us Uncle Joxer." Ali said.

**Gabrielle's POV **

Joxer smiled that goofy smile of his than roared a bit like a lion before chasing after the girls. He looked a big lighter and thinner without all his armor on like just a regular man. He chased after Ali, first then Rosie, then Zoe, tickling then, and then letting then go, it was as light hearted as I'd seen him in a while. The last I'd seen him Xena had told me we were leaving a town after fixing a feud and Xena said we had lived a day over and over again but she and a young couple in love were the only ones who remembered it. That was about a month after the enchanted Scroll. Both four years ago. And the last times I saw him before now. The last four years had obviously been hard on him. He was more muscular. He had a prominent scar on his arm that you only get from a stab wound. His eyes are little harder. Joxer's eyes used to be so innocent, so light, they're still not filled with darkness, he's still a good man, there isn't a cruel bone in Joxer's body, but some of the light has flickered to a darker place. I mourn him the light hearted Joxer he was, but we've all changed. I'm not the same little girl who followed a broken down Warlord seeking redemption, and Xena's not the same either. We've all changed. I heard Ali giggling and I looked back over, and I saw that Joxer had her upside down and was tickling her sides.

**Xena's POV **

Bion is smart enough not to make a move while I'm watching him. Either that it just wasn't time for his move yet. I wasn't sure but I wasn't going to keep an eye on him, and eye out for strangers in case he wasn't working alone. Joxer had agreed to help the second we asked him. I took in the changes to him. The years hadn't taken their toll on him. He was more muscular, he'd been stabbed in the arm once and stitched up. He wasn't clean shaven, but had several days' growth on his face. He used to shave every day. And his eyes, though they weren't dark and cruel and I knew they never would be, he had too good a heart for that, they'd lost a bit of their light and innocence. I wanted to talk to him about that. I wonder what had happened to him. To take some of his light from his eyes.

**Ali's POV**

Uncle Joxer was a lot of fun he chased us around for a whole candle mark. He eventually ran out of breath and Mama said we had to stop making us chase him. We went inside and Mama made us do our numbers and letters. Rosie just sat on the floor with her blocks. Mama said since we not in school here we got to learn from her and Mommy. Zoe has lots more schoolwork then me a course, but she doesn't mind. Zoe likes school. I can't wait to go to the big girl school. Zoe warned me that you have to really behave because Kalidas can get creative punishments and when she's not creative there's paddling. She doesn't like Marilee who almost always paddles. Kaia and Elorah don't paddle they just smack you with their hand, on the bottom, or the lightly on lips if you swear, lie, or say something you shouldn't. Next year I'll go to the big girl school. And I have to learn to sit still and such. Suddenly I have to use the room of necessity. I get up and go and use it and when I get out, someone grabs me puts a hand over my mouth, I can't scream, I feel like I can't breathe. I kick the person in the manhood like Zoe showed me but my kick isn't powerful enough he groans but still takes me out of the room. He gags me, and hands me to the woman from the Inn, Agatha. We walked far along time with them carrying me. Then we got in a wagon in drove away. I was crying the entire time.

Xena's POV

"Mama! Mom! Mama!" Zoe ran into the room.

"Zoe what is it?" Gabrielle said.

"Ali's gone….."

"That bastard Bion…." I said

"It's not what you think they lost their daughter to fever the first fever made her deaf and weak, a year later another killed her when she met Zoe, his wife convinced herself that Ali is their daughter Bernice, I don't think they'll hurt her unless she shattered their fantasy…."

"Which she won't we taught her better than that…." I added sighing loudly. "Do you know where they are?"

"No, Mom I don't. But this was planned, they saw us on the road and came here ahead of us…..he's rational, she's not he loves her, and wants to make her happy. She's the one who went off the deep end. I think he's even the type to explain it to Ali so she doesn't ruin it for his wife."

"That's good, I was worried he wanted revenge, or was a pederast but if he only wants to make his wife happy. We can take our time."

"But if the wife's fantasy is shattered Xena she will hurt Ali." Joxer said. They looked at him. "I've done some growing up, I had to. I've dealt with people with delusions before they get violet when they're delusions are challenged….."

"The woman is an innocent, she's just sick, she really does think Ali is her daughter." Zoe said. "It's the husband who is Gabrielle said.

"I'll start tracking them, and then I'll come up with a plan."

**NEXT UP: Ali lives another kind of life, Xena and Gabrielle to the rescue!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Ali's POV **

I knew I have to play along, this crazy lady thinks I'm her daughter, and her crazy husband kidnapped me to make her happy. We got to their cabin.

"Cassia, welcome home baby." The woman said making sure I could see her lips. "I'll make you something to eat….."

She picked me up and sat me at the table. They must know I'm deaf because they both look directly at me when they talk to me. She made a plate of cheese and breads, and put it on the table with fruits, I smelled, it and looked through it before I ate it, I didn't trust them, but I didn't want to make them angry.

Bion's POV

She doesn't trust us, or believe she's our daughter, It's not like I blame her, she's also too small and scared to do anything about it. We'll stay here a few days then move on she'll come to accept it eventually. It's not like she'll be able to do anything about it.

**Xena's POV **

It was going to take awhile to track them, they had went on foot, then took a wagon. We saddled Kari and Argo. Zoe was trying to come with us.

"Zoe you need to stay here…." Gabrielle said.

"Ali is my little sister, like Rosie is my baby sister it's my job to protect her."

"And it's our job as your mothers to protect you all stay put." I said.

"Mommy….." Zoe whined.

"Stay put, little one, we need to do this or you won't like what will happen."

"I think I can break the delusion she's in….."

'"It's too dangerous….." Gabrielle said.

"I can take care of myself. I'm special…."

"You can still get hurt, Sweet girl…."

"You need me….Xena….." I turned her around and gave her a dozen fairly heavy swats.

"You do not call me Xena Young One, and you are not going. Mama and I are going, it is not safe for you. If you follow us you won't sit comfortably for half a moon do you understand?"

"Yes Mother." She said seriously. I kissed her forehead.

"Good girl, now go play with Rosie and Lyceus…."

"Okay….Still wish I could go."

"I know you do, but you leave this to me and your Mom." Gabrielle said. She kissed our daughter too. She went to Kari and whispered to her and then went off.

**Ali's POV**

The woman fed me, then she was teaching me to sew, I think we were making a dress, after sewing, she let me play blocks, I started getting impatient. When I went to use the latrine I decided to make it easy to escape. I could use the powers Lovey gave me to make them kiss and stuff, but because I was so little it would take a long time for my power to work I would have to concentrate really hard.

**Agatha's POV **

I can't believe she's home, Cassia is home, I've missed my baby so much.

Gabrielle's POV

We were on the trail, tracking our daughter's kidnappers.

"Xena what are you thinking…."

"that I understand the woman, when I lost Solan….."

"I know….." I sighed feeling guilty

"It wasn't your fault, Gabrielle, Hope wasn't your child she was demon who borrowed your body to come of age, and stole your face once she did, she was never yours, she was a lie, not yours…..

"I know but I still can't help feel responsible."

**Ali's POV**

I spent the rest of the day trying to get them to start kissing and cuddling Mama and Mommy do. By Dinner time, they were attacking each other's lips and started hugging and ripping each other's clothes off, then they went to their bedroom. I eat the bread and cheese on the table. The door opened, and mama and Mommy came in.

"Ali, baby are you okay?"

"I'm fine…I used the powers Lovey gave me to make them kiss and stuff, I was going to run away but It got dark…."

Lovey appears in a shower of pink butterflies and hearts.

"Hi, Everyone I felt my little chosen, using her powers….."

"Aphrodite now isn't a good time." Mommy gritted her teeth

"whoa, warrior babe what's wrong."

"Ali was kidnapped, by a man trying to please his crazy wife who believed Ali was theirs."

"I distracted them Lovey." I said

"Good girl…."

"we don't really blame the wife, she's sick after all she couldn't help it, grief is a horrible thing, Zoe told us she lost her child and though Ali was her, but the husband he knew better he chose to do this…."

"I'll take care of them, if grief caused this I can heal this wife 'cause love can heal grief and the husband, pfft….Ali's my chosen I can so totally take care of him!"

"Aphrodite!" Mommy growled.

"No, I will handle this." Lovey snapped.

"Okay." Mommy backed off. Lovey snapped her fingers, and about a quarter candle mark later, the woman came out completely better, and the man came out, he looked all quiet and Lovey smiled.

"I'm sorry Bion and I caused you so much trouble. I'm Agatha, you can spend the night if you like."

"I'm snap them back to their inn, in a little while…..Bion is completely under Agatha's control now, now that she's in her right mind that's actually a good thing." Lovey said. She snapped her fingers, and I found myself in Grandma's stables, Mom, and Mama, Kari, and Argo were stabled.

Mommy said with her mouth. "You take Ali and get her something to eat, I'll take care of the horses…."

Mama picked me up and carried me into the inn. We got inside, and everyone was eating dinner.

"You back!" Rosie said with her mouth. Mama nodded against me.

"I'm glad your back, Wonderland." Zoe said. "Grandma and I made Jam cookies for you….we can have them for dessert after we have dinner, grandma made fish stew…."'

We had fish stew for a while, then we had dessert, cake and jam cookies, then we had to have a bath. Then Mom, and Mama brought us all upstairs, and Mama told us a story, and Mom sung us to sleep.


End file.
